


In Remembrance

by LilyAnson



Series: X-Mas 2019 Gifts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Apocawasn't, Ducks, Friendship, Gen, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Aziraphale and Castiel discuss their loss of faith, the apocalypse, and the friends they've made along the way.A/N: *Set post season 5 in Supernatural.*





	In Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawking Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rawking+Bunny).

  
  
Somewhere in Kansas, at an hour so early it wouldn’t be dawn for a while yet, two angels gathered together on a bridge in the middle of a park. The park itself, as with the bridge, was nothing special. It was actually for that reason precisely that the younger angel decided to choose that specific bridge. The elder angel seemed to prefer more lavish places but both of them did enjoy spending time feeding ducks. At this hour there weren’t many of the ducks awake but there were a few early risers.

In the relative silence both angels took time carefully tossing bits of bread over the edge of the bridge and watching as the ducks gracefully glided over to snap up the bits. In the grey predawn halflight everything was covered in shadows. There was a somber mood encompassing the small park area that also stretched to the bridge. After everything they’d all been through it was a wonder that any of them were still here at all. Eventually they ran out of bread but they both continued staring down over the edge of the bridge for the present. The sky was just beginning to lighten when they finally turned to face each other.

“Well, at least your apocalypse went well,” Aziraphale stated.

Castiel nodded. “As well as could be expected, I suppose,” he answered quietly. “And yours seems to have ended alright as well I see.”

Aziraphale shrugged.

“I can’t believe Chuck created the possibility of two apocalypses.”

“I can believe it. She’s always been thorough,” Aziraphale replied.

“That’s true,” Castiel murmured.

“I do feel sorry for those you’ve lost though.”

Castiel, unable to answer verbally, nodded. He lost himself in the memories of those they’d lost along the way. He knew Aziraphale had lost people himself. He should offer his own condolences. He should do a lot of things, he thought. Still, he remained silent. He knew the other angel would understand. Eventually he cleared his throat.

“Still, most of us survived.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Us as well. Actually, you lost more than we did. I do feel very sorry for that.”

“Appreciated.” Castiel hesitated. “Did… Did you ever…”

Aziraphale cocked his head.

Castiel dropped his gaze back down to the river below before continuing. “Did you ever, perhaps, lose your faith? I mean, even just a bit.” Aziraphale was quiet for so long Castiel had to finally look up and over to him.

“Yes,” the other angel finally answered. “But I had my Crowley to lean on,” he finished softly.

“I am glad you had someone.”

“You had your own support network as well though.”

“I did,” Castiel agreed. His mind drifted to thoughts of Dean, Sam, and yes even their own Crowley. For a brief moment he wondered if their Crowley had chosen his name because of the former angel turned demon. After all Aziraphale’s Crowley was well known. Ultimately it didn’t matter he finally decided. He was just grateful that the other angel had his own support network to lean on as well.

“How is your Crowley by the way?” Castiel asked.

A light smile graced Aziraphale’s face briefly. “He’s well, actually. He’s still going on about running away to Alpha Centauri but I’m fairly certain that’s just an act now. Mostly. How is your Crowley?”

“Still a demon, still…” he paused trying to come up with a descriptor. “Still snarky,” he finally finished with a slight smile.

“Almost sounds a bit like mine,” Aziraphale mused with a small smile of his own.

“A bit. Maybe,” Castiel conceded.

For a long while after that neither spoke as the sky continued to lighten. Eventually the sun had risen enough to finally bathe the area with a soft golden light. A few sparotic trees growing alongside the river’s edge still created some shadowy areas that would probably be appreciated later in the afternoon. By this time most of the ducks were now awake and busy swimming around on their little duck errands. All in all it was actually fairly peaceful.

As the day came to life around them Castiel had the thought that he really enjoyed the other angel’s company. It was rather nice just to take the time to enjoy the peace and quiet after everything they’d been through. They would have to do this again sometime soon. Perhaps he could even bring Sam and Dean next time.


End file.
